The Wrath of Eve Rosser
by Justrockzyxxx
Summary: I was given a challenge to create a story/fanfiction based on three phrases. Claire and Shane are out for the evening but when they return home, Eve is on a rampage. Why? Who at? (ONE SHOT)


This is what i came up with when i was playing the 3 word/phrase game. Stupid donkey, Unruly movie theatre and Half of a couch bed were my stimuluses.

* * *

MORGANVILLE ONE SHOT

At half nine in the evening, the streets were silent and the cinema was quiet. Only a few people were watching the latest viewing of 'Shrek'. Two of them were Claire and Shane.  
Claire was safely tucked underneath Shane's arm as he laughed at the things that Donkey was doing. Usually they would never think about being out this late at night for obvious reasons. The main one being that the vampires were something to avoid at all costs in a town like Morganville.  
Nevertheless though, they were out and they weren't running for their lives. It was a nice change. Eve and Michael had claimed the Glass House for themselves until ten o'clock and Claire didn't want to arrive earlier. Shane wasn't in a rush either as who knew what ungodly sights they'd see. Not worth it.  
So instead they had decided to go to a restaurant for the evening, at least that had been the plan, until they'd found that it was closed for renovations. Stuck with nowhere to go, they'd ended up where they are now. Snuggled on the back row of an old cinema as Shrek was playing. At this moment Donkey was singing and it was making Claire and Shane laugh.  
When the credits started playing, Shane looked down and watched Claire as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. It was nice to see her looking so care-free and happy for once. He smiled to himself then put his finger under her chin, tilting her head towards him, before giving her a gentle peck on the lips.  
A sound of disgust came from in front of them and when they both looked to see who it was, they saw Jason there, glaring at them.  
"Get a room," he said. Shane, offended, stood up and started to make his way towards him when Claire grabbed his hand.  
"Shane, he's not worth it."  
"Says the girl who acts like the vampire's pet." Jason replied spitefully. Shane launched towards him and grabbed him round the neck before throwing him down onto the floor.  
"Shane!" Claire shouted, moving towards them as fast as she could. The two were rolling around on the sticky floor, exchanging blows. By the time Claire reached them, Shane was already winning. She grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. He spun around to her, anger evident in his eyes but when he saw it was her, he cooled down quickly.  
"I couldn't just let him talk to you like that." He explained apologetically.  
"I know," she looked down at Jason as he groaned inaudibly. "We should probably get going now." She stated. Smiling up at Shane as he hooked his hand around her waist.  
"Yes, let's go."

* * *

Once they arrived home with no trouble they both ran up the front steps, Shane chasing Claire and trying to pull her back as she opened the door. They both fell into the Glass House in fits of laughter as Shane locked and bolted the door behind them. No harm in being over cautious in Morganville.  
Once they fell silent, Claire could hear Eve's shrieks but something was wrong.  
"What's happening?" Shane asked her, seemingly forgetting that she had no idea either. It was coming from upstairs so they both climbed the stairs carefully, not wanting to be heard by the enraged Eve.  
"What do you mean it was nothing!?" she screamed at Michael as they came within hearing range.  
"It's just that Eve. All I was-"  
"You were close, like peas in a bloody pod! How could you do this?" There was a silence the, "Don't even touch me you cheating, thieving piece of-"  
"EVE! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"Making sure that you get into that thick skull of yours-"  
"It was nothing!"  
"It is NEVER nothing once you get close to that Monica b***!"  
"She came to me, not the other way round!"  
"So that makes it okay?"  
"Just listen-"  
Claire and Shane had had enough of listening so both opened the door t, thieving piece of-"  
"EVE! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"Making sure that you get into that thick skull of yours-"  
"It was nothing!"  
"It is NEVER nothing once you get close to that Monica b***!"  
"She came to me, not the other way round!"  
"So that makes it okay?"  
"Just listen-"  
Claire and Shane had had enough of listening so both opened the door to see exactly what was happening.  
Eve had a pointed stake in her hand and was hacking at the bed. As soon as she saw Claire and Shane she only doubled her efforts. Michael seemed to plead with them silently for help.  
"What are you doing Eve?" Claire asked gently, knowing that she'd get an answer this way.  
"I am splitting this bed in two. He can sleep on one part and I will sleep on the other!"  
"You do realise that that is a couch bed though right?"  
Eve seemed to stop for a moment but then carried on.  
"Hey! Gothica! Seriously, stop. What is that going to achieve?"  
"It is going to send a clear message to that thing over there that we are over!"  
"What has Michael even done?"  
"I saw him getting cosy with Monica in the corner of the university café. I was working at the time!"  
Even Shane didn't know what to say to that.  
"Are you sure that is what happened? From what I can gather, it wasn't Michael at all." Claire urged.  
Eve stopped and looked at her then looked at Michael.  
"What was happening then?" she fumed. Claire was glad that she had stopped trying to tear the bed in two at least. Instead, she collapsed down onto it.  
"Monica was trying to invite me round hers tonight for a party that she is holding in celebration of something. I don't remember. I kept refusing her though and I guess eventually she tried different methods. She was obviously trying to get to you Eve."  
"But I saw her kiss you." She said solemnly. Looking up at him from where she sat.  
"Other methods? The minute she started kissing me, I pushed her away and told her to go away. She slapped me and waddled off in those ridiculous shoes of hers. "  
Eve chuckled slightly, "How come I never saw that?"  
"I guess you were too busy living up to the role of drama queen."  
"That b*** is seriously going to get a good slap off me next time I see her."  
We all laughed then Shane spoke up. "Coffee anybody? As I am seriously dying of dehydration."  
"No thanks," Eve whispered seductively, "I have some apologising to do."  
With that, Shane and Claire got pushed out of the room and let's just say that none of them managed to get much sleep that night.

* * *

Random I know but I think it worked out...


End file.
